


The Discovery

by dirtyboy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Fetish, First Time Blow Jobs, Grooming, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nudity, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Taboo, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyboy/pseuds/dirtyboy
Summary: Father and son bonding can be extremely fun, especially when a third joins in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because i can. this is fiction.
> 
> if you want me to continue this particular story faster, you are welcome to show me some love. comment in the story afterwards, so I know which one is receiving the most attention.
> 
> if you'd like me to write a story for you, leave a comment with your wickr acccount name so we can talk more freely. (comments won't appear automatically unless approved by me, so don't worry.)

There's always that guy.

You know, the one who is always first to tell an off color story or joke.

The one who always says something inappropriate.

The one who brings up a sexual comment in any conversation.

Sometimes it's mild and humorous. Other times it crosses the line and some guys cringe while others laugh louder.

Mike was that guy. Dirty blond hair with sparky blue eyes and long lashes, and an average, slim body in his late twenties. I liked having him on my crew exactly for that reason. It brought humor to the job that most of the guys liked and laughed at. Sometimes he was cruder or more raunchy than he should be, but it was then you saw who the real potential perverts were.

They laughed a little too loud at the stuff that crossed the line from just being a dirty joke into the more morally challenging issues.

Mike also liked to push people's buttons. Find the spot where they accepted things with good nature to becoming irritated or upset with the comments.

That's what brought us to this morning. Mike was trying to push my buttons. I was sitting behind my desk putting together the work assignment list for the guys.

My wife and 7-year-old son had just walked out of the room. The seven-man crew were sitting in the chairs scattered around the room waiting for their lists.

"Your kid's kind of a swisher." Mike commented dryly.

I ignored him and handed Troy his work list. He acted as if he was studying his assignments but I knew he was hanging back to see how this was going to develop.

"It's almost like he's more a little girl than boy."

I handed a list over to Chuck.

"If he was my kid I would make him figure out what he is." Mike continued, slowly and dryly.

I decided to give him some running room. To let him do what he enjoys best. Talking the part of a perv.

"As in your single, never married, having no kids." I started.

"That you know of." He interjected cutting me off.

"That we know of." I repeated back slowly. "What would be your advice on how to help him figure out what he is?" I handed Bob his list.

By now, Troy, Chuck and Bob should be headed out the door with their lists but were hanging back to watch the show. I didn't mind. It would give them something to laugh about or think about through the monotony of the work day.

"Well if he wants to act like a girl then he needs to learn that girls are for men to fuck. He needs to learn that he either likes cock or he better become manlier so guys don't think he's a fag."

Mike said this evenly, and without actually malice in his voice. It was not about judgement but about his trying to get me to react.

Gabriel, the newest guy on the crew coughed nervously.

Tony winced. I could tell that Mike had crossed a line as far as Tony was concerned. Chuck and Bob shifted their stance nervously while young Troy tried to discreetly hide the fact that he needed to adjust the hard on growing in his work pants.

Bill the oldest guy in the group spoke up. "That's enough Mike." He had a scowl on his face.

"It's okay Bill." I stated. I put down my pen and handed the last of the lists to Tony and Bill.

"Troy, you ride along with Gabriel today."

"Sure thing boss." The nice 22 year apprentice replied.

"So, at seven years old, exactly how does one go about making a swisher, as you put it, figure this out?" I asked

"Well, he has to be fucked of course. Some guy needs to shove his hard man cock down his throat or fuck his little ass. Either he will enjoy it, therefore realizing that he's a fag and saving himself the misery of trying to figure it out for himself. Or he will hate it and realize that it's time for him to grow a pair and act more manly."

Mike's face was non-emotional and his voice even and cool.

Bill sighed in frustration and stormed out of the room. Chuck, Bob and Tony held their breath. Troy dropped down into a chair thinking it would hide the fact that he had a raging hard on.

Gabriel, well… I couldn't figure out what his reaction was to all of this.

"And I suppose you would volunteer to perform this task."

I sat straight up in my chair and stared at Mike. "Not because you're a pervert or a pedophile but because you feel that you are capable of preforming this civic duty to help a young man find his true path in life. You won't find any personal gratification in sinking your hard cock into a hot tight boy pussy but would only take thrill in knowing that you are helping a young man, out of the kindness of your heart."

Mike hesitated just a moment "Well… I have always thought of myself as a caring and giving person whose only motivation is to help others."

Chuck and Bob both burst out laughing. Troy snickered and rose to his feet holding his clip board firmly in front of his crotch. Gabriel looked lost.

"Well, here's your work list, Mr. Giving." I held out a sheet of paper.

Mike got up and came forward to collect it without saying anything. He also didn't try to hide a hard cock snaked down the leg of his pants.

"Make it a good day all." I called out as they left the office.

 

All morning I felt different. I couldn't put my finger on it but different. I kept getting hard ons on and off. Until Norm, my boss called me to come over to his office. I knocked on his door and he waved me in. I took a seat facing him.

"I want you to fire Mike." He stated

"Why?" I asked calmly

He looked at me surprised. "He was talking about fucking your kid. Look ever since we hired him I have heard about his dirty jokes and off color humor, but I accepted it as just guy talk. But now he went too far. I want him fired."

"Are you okay with having to pay unemployment or maybe even being sued?"

"We're justified in firing him." Norm said angrily.

"We would be if we had filed letters of reprimand against him from his previous situations. But you never said anything, so his file is clean. Our sexual harassment code only talks about an employee acting inappropriate towards another employee. He hasn't done that. I believe in a case like this we have to warn him first that his behavior is unacceptable and that if it continues he will be fired. This gives him a clear understanding of his place and gives him the chance to correct it."

Norm slumped back in his chair. "I don't like it."

"Shit Norm," I said raising my voice. "It was my kid he was talking about fucking. I should be the one going ape shit about this. But I realize there are proper ways to handle employee misbehavior. We never complained about his sex talk before so he is probably just running loose looking to see where the boundary is. He likes to push people's buttons. I think he was just trying to get me riled up."

"Okay fine." Norm exhaled. "Then I want a letter in his file clearly informing him that his language and talk is causing a problem in the work place and that he needs to stop it or we will let him go."

"Okay that I can do and will do today yet."

"Fine now get out of my office."

Norm wasn't happy with the situation or me at the moment.

He wanted what he wanted when he wanted it. He hated it when rules and regulations got in the way and hated it when I protected him from himself by reminding him of them.

 

Lunch time rolled around, and the crew was coming in dropping off their morning paperwork. They all were bantering back and forth like normal and Mike was actually being funny without being to raunchy.

As they started to head back out for their afternoon runs I called for Mike to hang back.

I walked over to him sitting at one of the break tables and pulled a chair out. Slid it over to him and sat down so we were facing each other. Our knees were just inches apart. He looked at me curiously. I never talked to the guys this way. I always sat behind my desk and used the boss / employee boundary system.

As was Mike's way he tried to be a smart ass. "If you're going to make a pass at me, then at least buy me flowers."

I looked him directly in the eyes and spoke softly so he would have to strain to hear me.

"Norm called me into his office this morning and ordered me to fire you."

Mike's face dropped, he started to say something but I cut him off.

"I told him no."

Mike looked up at me, his eyes were soft. "Why did he want me fired?"

"He heard about what you said this morning about my son."

"But I was."

I put my hand up to stop him. "Mike it's like this. Bottom line I like you. I think you're a good worker. I think you bring a certain amount of cheer and levity to the dull work day. I think most of the guys like hearing your perverted sex talk. You say things they are thinking but are afraid to vocalize themselves. If we had any female workers on crew, well… Then you would have been fired a long time ago. You have to understand that not everyone wants to hear your stuff though. I personally am not bothered by it. I will admit that my kid is a bit of a swish. Maybe you were right, that he needs a hard cock shoved down his throat or up his ass to show him if that's what he really wants to be. How much of what you say is just bullshit and how much you actually believe I don't know or really care. You need to learn who your audience is. Who is willing to listen to what you have to say and who is not. You need to dial it back unless you are certain that the person you're talking to is appreciative of what you have to say."

Mike shook his head in understanding.

I sat forward and placed my hand on his knee. "I would hate to lose you over something as silly as this. Just watch what you say and to who."

"Okay boss."

"Right… Now I'm on Norm's shit list, so I had to agree to put a letter of reprimand in your file. If he gets another complaint, he will fire you. Got it?"

"Got it, boss and I'm sorry to have caused you this stress with Norm. I appreciate you going to bat for me."

"Right then." I removed my hand from his knee and sat back in the chair. I could see the gears turning in his head.

"I think it's safe to say that I should watch what I say around Bill." Mike mused. "But did you notice how totally boned up Troy got when I mentioned fucking your little son?"

"Yes, I did but I seem to remember you having a hard cock snaking down your leg. Maybe you were serious about boy fucking. I have a feeling your more of a pervert than you let on."

"Oh, don't tell me that the thought of having your hard cock buried into something that hot and tight doesn't turn you on a little."

"I'm not admitting anything." I smiled

Mike reached down and rubbed his crotch. I looked down and watched probably a minute longer than I should have. You could see his cock growing bigger in his pants.

"I'll have the letter ready for you to sign when you come in at end of shift." I stated shakily.

I went to my desk. As I sat down I saw Mike walking up to my desk and pulling the zipper of his pants down as he did. He came around it so he was standing next to me.

He put his left hand on the back of my neck and where you could see the outline of his hard on in his pants, he rubbed it against my shoulder.

"I want you to know I like you to boss. Wanna see just how much?"

"God, the minute I said it I knew you would somehow use it against me." I laughed. "Now get back to work before I punch you in the nuts."

"I don't think that's allowed boss." Mike laughed as he pulled away and headed for the door. Just before he exited the room, he stopped and looked back at me.

"Seriously boss, I like you too and I think you're a great boss. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." Then he disappeared out the door before I could say anything back.

 

Again, all afternoon I was feeling jittery. There was something tingling in my mind, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The company usually turned the AC off about two o’clock on Fridays as a way of cutting back on expenses. It had less effect on the other offices because they all stayed closed up. But my office had a lot of traffic in, and out from outdoors so it heated up quickly. It seemed to be a particularly hot and humid day. I pulled my tie off and opened up my shirt to my waist to try and be cooler.

The phone rang about four. It was my wife calling to tell me that her mom was sick, and she was going to take off for the weekend. She was going to leave both kids with me but in the end, we decided she would take our 6-year-old daughter with her and leave Devon my seven-year-old son with me.

The guys were coming in with their end of day paperwork. Gabriel dropped his in my in basket.

"How did Troy do today?"

"He was great, boss. He follows instructions really well and catches on quick."

"Good to hear."

"So… You got any special plans for the weekend, boss?" He asked cheerfully but had his eyes on my exposed chest the whole time.

"I was supposed to go out to dinner and dancing with the wife tonight, but she is headed off to her mom's. So it's just me and my son all weekend hanging out."

"Well don't hang out too much in front of him." Gabriel laughed

"I think Mikes starting to rub off on you." I grinned

Gabriel laughed nervously.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" I asked as I went through his papers.

"Aw I got nothing going on. Just hanging with myself." Gabriel sighed.

"So… A lot of computer porn time is what you mean."

Gabriel laughed openly at that. "Well maybe more than I should, I will admit. You can always call me, and I can come hang out with you and your son." His voice tapered off as he finished the sentence.

I glanced up at him sideways. "Hang out with, or in front of?" I queried.

Gabriel blushed a deep red.

I laughed "I just might do that. You never know."

Neither one of us knew Mike had been standing just outside the door and heard all the conversation from start to end.

"Some pretty dark clouds rolling in." Mike stated as he walked into the room.

Gabriel walked away from my desk acting both upset and relived that Mike broke into the moment.

Mike dropped his paper work down and then turned and just watched Gabriel.

I think Gabe was hoping that Mike would make a quick exit so we could banter back and forth some more, but then realized Mike was going nowhere fast.

"If everything's good boss I'll take off." Gabriel commented.

"Yeah, your paper work is all fine. I'll see you later." I returned, looking up at him and giving him a smile.

Once Gabriel left, Mike turned back to me.

"Ah… You got that letter for me to sign?"

"It's right here." I pulled a typed letter out from my desk and handed it to him. As he read it I went thru his work slips and finding everything in order tossed them on the pile for the billing department.

Mike quickly signed the paper and handed it back to me. He surprised me by not having anything smart to say. He just said have a good weekend and started to walk out of the room. I told him to do the same.

Troy walked in the door just as Mike was about to go out.

"Hey Troy, you spending time with your boyfriend this weekend?" Mike said glibly

Troy stopped and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What, I, ah, what..." You could see Troy was flustered.

"Well if he blows you off man, give me a call. I got plenty to keep you happy." And then Mike was out the door. You could hear him laughing as he walked out to his car.

Troy stared at the door for a moment then turned and looked at me.

"Boss, I ah, I'm not..." He stammered

"Don't sweat I, Troy. He's just trying to fluster you. It's his way. And if he sees that it works he will just do it more.” I changed the subject to let him off the hook.

"Gabriel says you did very well today." Troy got a big smile on his face.

"Gabe’s easy to work with. I like having him as a teacher."

I thought if Mike was in the room he sure would have a lot to say with that line.

"Good. I'll try to have you two spend more time together."

"I'd like that." He replied very quickly, but then realized he said it may be just a little too eagerly.

A loud crack of thunder ripped thru the air causing both of us to jump.

"I think you best get going before the storm comes." I said to Gabe and he agreed.

He walked over to the door which led directly outdoors to the service yard where we all parked.

"It's coming down pretty good." He commented as he headed out the door.

I picked up my briefcase, turned off all the lights and went outside.  I stood under the awning, locked the door and turned back to the yard. I pulled my shirt off completely and put it into my briefcase. As soon as I started for my car it rained extra hard and by the time I got there I was drenched. The service yard was parking only for the service crew and the company vans that they used. The office and clerical staff had their own parking area and entrance.

For the service yard there is a covered entry about the length of two cars. There was a gate that I had to close and lock on the inside of the entry. So I would be able to stop under the cover and not get rained on at least when I did that.

I pulled up in the exit lane, I opened the door on my Tahoe and left it hanging open as I went and locked up the gate.

As I stepped back to the car I realized my open door provided a private little area from street view. I opened up the back hatch and pulled out a towel and some running shorts I had back there.

I stood outside my car in that protected area behind my open door. But it was raining so hard I doubt anyone could have seen me even if my door was closed. I threw the shorts on the seat and started to dry myself off. I hung the towel over my shoulder and kicked off my shoes. Then I unbuckled my pants, opened the zipper and bent over pushing them down and off.

I neatly folded up my pants and tossed them in onto the back seat. I hesitated a moment trying to decide where I was going with this. I don't know why. I don't know what drove me at that moment, but I felt a need to do something I had never done before. Still looking ahead, I grasped my underwear and pushed them down and off my legs. Standing back up I was fully naked with a hard dick between my legs, thrusting out in front of me.

I wrapped my hand around it and started a slow stroke. This was so unlike me, but a need I couldn't explain took hold of me.

In my mind's eye I pictured what Mike would be saying if he was here watching me. I pictured him standing there naked stroking his meat telling me how hot I was.

Offering to fuck my ass for me.

I closed my eyes again and centered just on the feelings. Mike popped back into my visions. Naked Mike laughing at me. Saying I knew it, like father like son. What did he mean? I looked over to him and there he was naked with little Devon on his knees sucking Mike's hard cock.

I know it was just in my head. I know it wasn't real, but the thought of my sweet 7-year-old son's mouth full of Mike's cock sent me over the edge.

I blasted several volleys of hot cum out onto the dusty roadway… I was panting heavily, leaning against the side of the car. I looked down on the car and saw my reflection smiling up at me, and I imagined it was Devon's face smiling and painted with Mike's cum. I shuddered and berated myself for thinking this way.

I slipped my running shorts on and settled back into the Tahoe.

I realized as I was about to pull up to the school to collect Devon that this probably wasn't the best way to be dressed. My cock was hard in my running shorts and you could clearly see the outline.

I was late, and Devon was standing alone under the canopy as I pulled up. He opened the door climbed in and then looking at me.

"You’re naked daddy." His eyes were wide

"No, I'm not, I have my shorts on. You've seen me in my shorts before." I laughed.

"But your thingy is all big."

"It's called a penis, and yes I'm hard right now. Sorry if it bothers you, son."

"No, no that's ok." Devon replied but he stared at my crotch the whole time he buckled up and settled into his seat.

 

Somebody drugged me.

That had to be it, I thought as I drove home. Somebody drugged me. I had to have been drugged by someone. I don't know who, but someone drugged me.

It rained softly as we finished driving home. I hit the garage door opener as we pulled into the drive and crawled into one of the two open spaces and then closed the door behind me. The other open space reminded me that my wife and daughter were gone for the next two days and that I would be responsible for looking after my son.

I reached into the back seat collecting my wet work clothes and stepped out of the car. I thought I should leave these running shorts in there so if I was in need of a change again in the future I would have something. I pulled the shorts off leaving myself naked as I tossed them into the back and then closed the door. Devon was standing at the door into the house staring at me.

"This time daddy is naked, son." I stated as I walked towards him with my cock swinging in front of me, only wearing shoes and showing off my hairy body to the infant. "Since it's just guys tonight do you wanna make it a bathrobe night?"

"Oh yeah dad please!" Devon shouted gleefully.

"As long as you don't tell mom."

"Oh, I promise I won't!"

"Okay then, you go get into your robe and I'll find us something for dinner."

Devon ran off to his room and I stopped by the laundry room and dropped my clothes into the dryer. Then went to my room and slipped on my bathrobe.

Devon's best friend Mikey who lived a few doors down had much more liberal parents that what my wife was and well, than I had been up to now. They let him and his older brother Chad sleep naked and spend their night wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Devon has asked his mom several times if he could do the same, but she always refused. She tried to stop Devon from doing sleep overs at Mikey's house, but I did put my foot down saying she shouldn't interfere. After all, whenever Mikey slept over at our house he always had pajamas with him. And was always perfectly presentable.

When I walked into the kitchen Devon was already sitting at the counter, in his robe of course. "This is gonna be the best weekend ever, dad." He enthused.

"It sure is, kiddo." I returned as I opened the fridge and discovered my wife already had dinner made and waiting for me to heat up.

We went thru a good dinner of lasagna making small talk about school and other things that popped into Devon's mind. Every now and then a clap of thunder roared overhead, and we could hear the rain pick up and slow down.

It was about 8'oclock when the phone rang. Devon and I were settled in on the couch watching some super hero movie on HBO.

"Hello." I answered

"Hey boss, it's Mike."

I hesitated a moment. "What's up Mike?"

"Ah, well it's like this… I've got a bit of a problem."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"Well I left home a few hours ago and came to this side of town and had dinner. I stopped and brought you a thank you gift, and was headed to your house to drop it off when that last round of heavy rain hit."

"Why were you buying me a gift?" I asked perplexed

"Well… I felt bad about you getting into trouble with Norm over me and just wanted to give you something as a way of saying thanks."

"Well certainly, not necessary, but what's the problem?"

"I-, l as I said I was on my way to your house when that last heavy rain hit, and on the radio they put out a bulletin advising everyone to get to their homes and stay put for the night, cause they were starting to close roads due to flooding."

"Oh I didn't know that. I should turn on the local channel to see what's up." I said as I picked up the remote and switched to a local station.

Mike continued "Then I figured I could get this gift to you later, so I turned around and headed home, only to find that the road out of this area was already blocked off. So now I can't get home and I'm stuck in my car and you're the only person I know in this end of town." Mike stated sounding a little flustered.

"Oh, I see, well, where are you right now?" I asked with concern.

"Actually, I'm out front of your house." He replied a little apologetically.

I laughed and got up off the couch. Went to the front door and opened it, barely seeing his car thru the heavy rain.

"Ok, I see you there. I guess the only proper thing to do is invite you in. Unless you want to stay in the car?"

"No, as nice as it is, I'd rather be inside a nice warm house." Mike chuckled. "But let me wait till the next time the rain lightens up a bit."

"Well, tell you what, back up and pull into the driveway. I'll open the garage door in a minute and you can pull into the garage."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Mike acted surprised.

I walked thru the house to the garage and pushed the inside button to open the door. The overhead light came on as the doors opened and Mike's car was in the middle of the driveway ready. When the door was open and he saw that the right side was clear he pulled in. Once in, I pushed the button and the door started to close shutting out the heavy driving rain.

Mike turned off the head lights and got out of the car.

"Where's my present?" I asked as soon as he exited the car.

"Huh?" He replied

"You said you were in the neighborhood because you wanted to drop off a present you got me. Where is it?" I said firmly. "If you were lying, and there's no present, then back out into the cold you go."

"Man, oh man." Mike laughed as he reached back into the car. He stood back up holding a bottle of a very good bourbon. "Okay, now?"

"If you call that a thank you gift, then I want to be on your Christmas list." I laughed

"Well no, I meant it. You didn't have to stick your neck out for me like you did, and I appreciated hearing that you like me, and value me as an employee. I guess you don't usually let your boss know that you appreciate him too. It's not something guys usually talk about on the job. But I figured it was time I let you know you're a good guy to." Mike said calmly but firmly.

"Instead of turning this into a mutual admiration party, where we do recipe swapping and offering to do each other's hair, let's just break open this bad boy and get drunk." I laughed as I took the bottle from Mike's hand.

"That sounds like a good idea to me, but if I get drunk, then you're going to have an overnight guest."

"From the sounds of it, the roads won't be a choice anytime soon. So might as well settle in for the night."

Mike hesitated, knowing full well what the answer was going to be. "You sure the misses won't get mad?"

"No problem there." I chortled. The ladies are gone for the weekend, so it's a man's house for now."

I turned to walk into the house, then stopped and turned back to Mike. "Of course, that doesn't mean we have to tell her." Mike and I both burst out laughing.

Mike closed his car door and followed me. Devon was standing just inside the house watching us.

"Dev, do you remember Mike? He was there this morning when you and mom stopped by."

"Sure I do." He said sweetly. "Hi Mr. Mike"

"And hello to you too, Devon." Mike stooped down and extended his hand.

Devon took it and they shook. "My, what a big boy handshake you got there, young man."

Devon blushed then smiled.

"Okay everyone in. So I can close up the garage." I commanded.

Devon ran off into the house and Mike followed behind. I turned off the garage lights and closed the inside door. Then followed in myself.

Devon and Mike were standing in the kitchen when I came in and another loud crack of thunder shook the house.

Devon jumped and grasped onto Mike's leg.

"Hey little buddy, don't be scared. It's just noise. It won't hurt you." Mike rubbed the top of his head.

"It just surprised me. That's all." Devon replied but still held onto Mike's leg. Mike kept his hand on the top of Devon's head slowly running his fingers thru the soft hair.

"A lot of rain and thunder, but I haven't noticed any lighting." I pointed out as I turned on the TV that was on the kitchen counter.

All the local channels had suspended normal broadcasting and were reporting only on the weather and all the flooded roads. The city had declared an emergency and was begging everyone to stay where they were. Emergency services were already overloaded rescuing people on the roads and didn't need more traffic to deal with. There were bulletins running on the bottom of the screens announcing all the business that were canceling their third shifts for the night. Many of them were setting up accommodations for housing their second shift people over night so they won't risk their lives trying to get home.

The weather people were saying that this was actually just the beginning, as a slow moving system was passing overhead. The whole weekend was predicted to be a wash out. The good news was there wasn't any high winds to cause damage. The bad news was the lack of wind was causing the system to move slowly.

"Apparently, sober or drunk, you are definitely spending the night, Mike." I said reaching up and pulling two glasses out of the cupboard.

"Let's drink to that then." Mike laughed.

I poured us both a glass and handed one to Mike.

"Cheers." I toasted and we clinked them together.

It was a smooth great bourbon which happen to be my favorite. The rain increased in intensity on the roof and the lights flickered.

"I guess I should get some flashlights and candles out just in case." I commented

"Were you guys going to bed when I called?" Mike asked

"No, we were watching a movie."

"Oh, since your both in your robes I thought maybe it was bed time." Mike took another sip of his drink.

"We're having bathrobe night." Devon chimed in.

"And what is bathrobe night?" Mike asked turning his attention to Devon.

"We just wear bathrobes and nothing else." Devon giggled.

Mike lowered his voice "You mean you're naked under that robe?"

Devon shook his head and giggled again.

"That sounds like fun. I wish I had brought my robe." Mike said with a pout.

Devon got a big smile on his face. "We got an extra one in the guest room. Don't we Dad?" You could see he thought he had just come up with the greatest idea. "You can wear that one. He could wear that one, right Dad? He could use the extra one!" Devon sounded very excited.

"I guess he could, Dev. Since he will be sleeping in the guest room, he could use the guest bath robe." I answered absent mindedly as I was digging thru some junk drawers

looking for flashlights. "Come on, I'll show you were." Devon gripped Mike by the hand and started to tug him towards the hallway.

"Slow down there, tiger, there's no rush."

I didn't actually notice the two of them leave as I searched thru the drawers. After several minutes I finally came up with two flashlights and some candles. I set them out on the kitchen counter, took another drink and realized Devon and Mike weren't in the room.

"Where are you guys?" I called out as I headed towards the guest room. When I got there, I could see all of Mike's clothes laying out on the bed. Devon was standing there holding the guest bathrobe in his hand and staring into the guest bathroom.

"Just taking a piss." Mike replied. I heard the toilet flush and Mike walked into the room naked with a nice piece of meat swinging in front of him.

"Damn, man." I exclaimed. "All that bragging you do at work about being a stud, I figured was just you bragging. But shit, you are one fine example of manhood." I took a swig of my drink. "And Devon, don't you dare tell your mother I said any of those naughty words, or that a naked man stood here tonight with us, you understand?"

"Yes sir." Devon replied to me but was still staring at Mike’s hairy crotch.

Mike walked up to Devon standing just inches from him. His cock and balls practically in his face. "May I have the robe please?"

Devon didn't say a word but held the robe out to him.

"Thank you Devon. And boss man, I appreciate you appreciating all that I got to be appreciated."

Mike slipped into the robe and slowly closed it up. Both Devon and I watched his every move and that fact wasn't lost on Mike.

Once dressed he picked up his glass from the bedside. He held it up clinking it against mine. "Cheers to the bathrobe club."

We returned to the living room and another loud crack of thunder broke directly above us. Devon again jumped. Actually I think all three of us jumped, but Devon again grabbed onto Mikes leg again since he was the closest.

"Hey there little buddy." Mike soothed Devon by running his fingers thru his hair again.

Devon leaned against Mike with his head against his hip. His arms were wrapped around Mike's thigh under the robe.

The rain increased in intensity, you could hear it pounding against the roof. The lights flickered but then came back on.

My cell phone rang, it was the wife. "Hi honey, yes we're okay. Lots and lots of rain but so far we're dry and safe in the house. No leaking anywhere, the roof is holding up. Yes, okay, sure, yes." I rolled my eyes and walked out to the kitchen as my wife ran on and on about their drive and how grandma was.

After we said our goodbyes I walked back to the living room. Mike's robe wasn't closed tightly around him. You could see just the tip of his cock head peeking thru the opening. Devon turned quickly to face me.

"How's mommy?" He was smiling nervously.

"She's good and they are having a good time at grandmas. How's your drink Mike?"

"I could use a refill, but you don't need to treat me like company, let me freshen both of us up."

Mike stepped over taking my empty glass and disappeared into the kitchen. I sat down on the edge of the recliner, thinking maybe I should slow down with the bourbon. After all I should keep a clear head not knowing what trouble this storm could cause.

"How about we find a game to play, Dev."

"Yea, let's play truth or…" Devon stopped and looked away.

"Play what Devon?" I asked

"Oh nothing, never mind." He replied softly.

"No, tell me Devon, what do you want to play?"

Devon shuffled his feet but didn't answer me. I reached out, pulled him to me and set him on my lap. I put my left arm around his waist and my right hand on his leg. I slowly caressed his soft skin, going a little higher on each stroke.

"Now Devon, what game do you want to play?"

"It's nothing daddy." Devon meekly answered.

My hand was stroking from his knee to the top off his thigh. "Now Devon, it is okay to tell me. I promise I won't get mad." My fingers reached just to the bottom of his little, hairless balls, and the side of my hand rubbed against them.

"I won't yell at you or punish you." I held my hand in place and my little finger brushed across his ball sack.

He sucked in his breath and held it. "What game did you want to play?"

He exhaled quickly. "I was going to say we could play Truth or Dare." He had his head bowed down and his eyes closed.

I moved my whole hand up to cup his balls and traced my little finger up and down his hard, little erection.

"That could be fun." I replied soothingly. "Have you played it before?"

I could see him shake his head yes.

"Look at me Devon." I said firmly but softly.

Devon looked up into my eyes. I could see worry and trust.

"Have you played it before?"

"Yes, dad." He whispered. With my hands, I pulled his robe wide open and

wrapped two fingers around his hard cocklet, and stroked slowly the tiny foreskin. He got a dreamy look on his face.

"Who did you play Truth or Dare with?"

He leaned his head against my chest. "With… With Mikey and Chad."

I leaned my head down and kissed him softly on the lips. I kept stroking him as he looked into my eyes.

"Did you play with anyone else besides them?"

"I…" He hesitated

"I won't get mad at you I promise." I gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

"And Mikey's dad…"

I didn't let the surprise show on my face. I gave him a longer kiss. I was openly masturbating him as we talked.

"Did you like playing this game with them? Did you think it was fun?"

"Yes daddy..."

I leaned in and kissed him again. His small mouth opened, and I slid my tongue between his hot, wet lips. I was frenching my seven-year-old son while jerking him off. I felt his little hand slip inside my robe and grasp onto my hard on. I certainly have had too much to drink I thought, or had I?

My eyes were closed so I didn't see him, but I felt a presence. I knew Mike must have come back in the room and was watching us. I kept kissing my son slowly, completely engulfing his whole mouth inside mine, and kept my tongue pushing against little teeth to fill his own. It turned me on even more knowing I was being watched as I committed this really, really hot act of incest.

With our lips still locked together, I felt a soft but firm something pressing against the side of our mouths. I realized Mike was trying to push his hard cock in between our locked lips. Pulling my tongue out of Devon's mouth, I backed off just enough that Mike was able to slide his veiny shaft across our moist lips. A strong smell of cock flooded my nostrils, and I instantly felt my mouth being filled with saliva. Devon’s breathing got faster, and I felt his little heart almost coming out of his chest from all the excitement.

I felt the wet head pass over, and then the hard shaft slip along until his groin touched the side of my head. I felt Mike's hand on the back of my head. I guessed his other one was on the back of Devon's. He pulled back on his cock till the head rested on our lips and then pushed back in. He was slowly fucking his cock back and forth in between our mouths.

He had pulled back again with his cock head on our lips when he pulled my head back a little. I opened my eyes to see that he had turned Devon's head toward him and was now slipping his hard cock into my little boy's mouth, which looked gigantic compared to the young boy’s small head.

The giant head glided across his little pink lips, and disappeared into his mouth. Mike pushed an inch or two in before pulling back out till his cock head rested on Devon's lips. Then back in slowly he went a little further. He carefully and slowly set up a fucking motion into Devon's little mouth going just a little deeper each time.

Devon's one hand kept a firm grip on my hard on. He reached up with his other and gently caressed Mike's hairy, sweaty balls as Mike fucked into his mouth.

I let go of Devon's cock with my right hand, and gripped it with my left, going back to stroking him. I ran my right hand down between his thin legs, and to his tiny rose bud. He spread his legs giving me easier access. Mike continued to slowly fuck his mouth, making a whole sequence of obscene sounds. I was jerking him off and rubbing my fingers across his tight little asshole. I brought my fingers up to my mouth, and slicked them with spit, then returned to his ass. I pushed one finger against his hole, and felt the tightness of it slowly give way as I pushed harder and harder.

Devon didn't react as if he was in pain at first, he just kept slurping on Mike's cock while precum slipped from his little chin. I got in knuckle deep and held it there. Mike pulled out of Devon's mouth and quickly went into the kitchen. Dev and I looked at each other for a second, and then I moved my hand forward and captured his head in one single motion. We started frenching again as I pushed and pulled my finger back and forth across his boy pussy. I could hear Mike going thru the kitchen cupboards, and then he was back with a good old fashioned can of olive oil.

He panted anxiously, and then set it down beside me, and then grabbed Devon's head and pushed his cock back in. I pulled my finger out of his ass and pushed it along with another into the oil.

Working them around and getting them well coated, I returned to Devon's ass. I decided to go for broke and placed both fingers against his hot little asshole and pushed gently but firmly. I could feel his body tense up, and he started to whimper and mumble with the dick filling his mouth, but he didn't try to stop me. Very slowly the very tight and hot hole opened up, and I got both fingers in. Devon had tears sliding across his cheeks, and his whole face was flustered and sweaty. I slid them up to my knuckle again and stopped.

I realized then that my kid was going to be a man pleasing, cock sucking, boy pussy fucked faggot. I started to push my fingers in and out of Devon's child ass and finger fucked him slowly at first, but then picked up speed.

"Take your fingers out and fuck him with your cock, boss." I heard Mike mutter with a voice completely filled with dark lust. "You know he wants it. Let him feel the cock where he came from, deep inside him…"

I was obviously way past exercising any reasonable parent behavior. Sweat from my body along Mike’s was mixing up in the air, and covering my son’s small body like a blanket full of scents full of the darkest, most perverted kind of sex. I pulled my fingers out of his ass, and licked away the small amount of dry poop that came along with them, and you could hear a slight popping sound as I did. Dev whimpered helpless and I felt his muscles tense up as he knew what was coming. But he didn’t fight at all.

He wanted this. He craved this. His own father deep inside him, filling him with the same seed that brought him to life just a few years ago. I gripped my robe and pulled it wide open so my hard cock was throbbing out in the open air, thick streams of precum had made a considerable puddle on the couch, and the smell was just too much for me to think about anything else…

"Damn, boss man, that is one sweet piece of daddy meat you got there." You could hear admiration in Mike's voice and it made me feel good. "You just had to go and have a bigger cock than me, didn't ya’ boss."

I just chuckled, big drops of sweat sliding across my face. I wrapped my oiled fingers around my cock and stroked it getting it well covered. Letting go of Devon's cockle, I grasped his hips and lifted his thin frame up.

Mike pulled his cock out of Devon's mouth, and quickly squatted down between my legs. Anxious and excited from all the forbidden fruit that he got to taste that night. Wrapping his shaking hand around my cock, he guided the head to Devon's little boy asshole. I felt my cock head against the tight rosebud.

"I got you all lined up, boss." Mike said with heavy breath, sweat also covering his flushed cheeks and making his eyes spark with perverted joy. "Let him down onto your cock and fuck his hot little ass."

"You been fucked before Devon?" I asked

"Not by a grown up." You could hear some fear in his thin voice.

"By who then?" Devon didn't answer.

Mike reached up and gently carressed Devon's balls. "Tell your daddy who's been fucking you, Devon."

"Chad." He gasped out.

"Does Chad fuck Mikey also?" I asked soothingly

"Yes, he fucks us both. Mouth and ass."

"Does Mikey's daddy fuck you?"

"Only in the mouth. He says were all too young for butt fucking."

The head of my cock was half way in the asshole. Devon was panting heavily, mouth completely covered in precum from Mike’s throbbing dick.

"Does Mikey's daddy know that Chad is fucking you two?"

"No, no. We keep it a secret."

"Good boy for telling me. Well… too young or not, I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to shove my daddy cock up your little boy pussy and fuck you. Do you want daddy to fuck you?"

"Yes, yes please fuck me please daddy. I want to be fucked by a man.” The kid whimpered as he rubbed his own small penis with desperation.

I pushed and the head popped all the way in. I could feel the sphincter close around the bottom flare of my cock head. Devon moaned.

"Fuck yeah… This is great boss, fuck your little son." Mike was rubbing his sweaty fingers across my asshole now as he watched my hard cock slowly disappear into my moaning son.

I pushed further in slowly, Devon just grunted and moaned but didn't seem to be in any real pain. I realized my son really was enjoying this. I started to buck my hips thrusting in and out of the tightest, hottest hole I have ever had my cock in.

I was finding this position uncomfortable. I wrapped my arms around Devon and stood up with my cock still shoved up his ass. Walking carefully, I moved to Devon's bedroom and once I reached his bed I let us fall down on to it.

Him on his stomach with me on his back which caused my cock to thrust into him till I was balls deep.

"Oh mmh! D-DAD!" Devon cried with all his strength just as a thunder exploded in the distance.

How could a kid so young find having a hard man's cock shoved up his ass enjoyable? I wondered if maybe I am missing something.

I was pumping up and down into my son. Mike had his hand on my ass again, and was running his fingers across my asshole. Soon I felt a finger slip in on my up thrust, then out on my down thrust. My next up thrust I felt two fingers glide into my hole only to be followed by three the next around.

Mike held his hand in place so as I fucked my son's boy pussy I was also fucking myself on his three fingers. I must admit I couldn't help but moan also.

Mike shifted his position with his fingers still at my ass. He moved his crotch around to the side of my face. What the fuck… I turned my head and gave him a dirty look.

He instantly changed his lust stare into fear and backed off.

There we were. My seven-year-old son moaning and crying in pleasure as his daddy fucked him with his hard daddy cock. And his daddy getting finger fucked by a perv.

A loud crack of thunder snapped above us and for some reason that set me off and I flooded my son's insides with more of the seed that made him live.

Mike withdrew his fingers from my ass. "I'll give you something bigger later, boss." He sneered.

"You try, and I'll break it off." I returned with a growl.

"Ok, ok don't get all pissy…"

Mike stepped in front of Devon and slipped his cock into my son's mouth again.

Devon whimpered and slurped on it like a kid with a lollipop.

"He sure likes his man meat." Mike commented. I stayed where I was and watched my son pig out on another man's hard cock.

I was fully hard again and could feel another load building up.

"I'm gonna cum again." I panted.

"Let me know when, boss."

"Oh god… _Now!_ "

Mike drove himself in balls deep and held himself there as I shot another huge load into Devon.

I screamed out in ecstasy as I could feel rope after rope of cum shooting out of me.

Mike grunted while his orgasm shot his hot cum into Devon's quickly swallowing mouth.

"You okay champ?" I asked softly as I stroked his soft hair, now drenched in sweat.

"Yes dad..."  He replied with a sore voice, but you could hear plenty of satisfaction in his tone.

"You wanna take a break and then let me fuck you?" Mike asked hopefully

"Oh yes, I want both of you to fuck me all weekend long…" Devon replied with more energy in his voice.

"And I want to watch you two fuck each other." I turned and looked at Mike to see his reaction. He

smiled big at me.

Mike grabbed onto his cock and shook it at me. I raised an eyebrow and he just laughed.

Mike jumped off the bed "Let's go get something to eat." Devon crawled out from under my arm and joined Mike. He put his arm around Devon's shoulder and as they walked out of the room I could hear him say.

"Have you ever wondered about licking a man's asshole? it’s very sweet and it also helps boys to become big, strong men since assholes are filled with protein."

"Really?" Devon replied enthusiastically as they walked out of my sight, eyes wide.

I just sighed and laid back on the bed.

I laid there for about ten minutes catching my breath and thinking about how life would never be the same again.

Then I walked into the kitchen to find Mike leaning over the counter making a sandwich, while Devon was behind him holding his hairy ass checks apart, and licking Mike's brownish asshole with great zeal.

"Daddy, have you ever tried this? It's great." Devon asked when he saw me walk into the room.

"Well to be honest no, I haven't." I smiled broadly "But I will right now."

I dropped down behind Devon and grabbed his ass surprising him. I shoved my face in between his small round cheeks and started to rim his freshly fucked ass hole. I tasted olive oil and cum. using my right hand I tried to scoop up as much of the oil as I could so I could get the good stuff. My stuff.

"Oh yes, fuck daddy that feels good..." Devon panted, then giggled. "Sorry, I said fuck daddy."

"Well champ, when you’re naked with just us men, you can say fuck. Now get your mouth back on my asshole while your daddy eats yours." Mike commanded.

Devon dove back into Mike's furry ass shoving his little tongue in as far as he could.

I also shoved my tongue as far into Devon as I could. He was moaning in pleasure as he ate out Mike's ass.

"Okay little guy, I got your sandwich ready. Take a break and when you’re done I’m gonna fuck you."

Devon pulled off Mike and Mike set him up on the counter and handed him the sandwich.

"Boss man take over, get your tongue up my ass. I've kissed yours often enough."

I wanted to smack him but instead, I crawled forward and parted his cheeks and started to lick his hot and sweaty hole.

"That's right… Know your place, bitch. You're gonna make one fun sex toy. You both are." Mike laughed.

I drove my tongue in hard and deep. I started to get hard again and I rubbed the oil from my right hand onto my growing cock. _This is about to change…_

“Dev, go to the living room and turn on the tv, I’ll call you in a minute.” I said as I turned my face from Mike’s anus and smiled at my son reassuringly. He just giggled and walked a little funny to the other room while holding his sandwich. When I was sure that he complied, I returned to my task.

I had made a decision, I stood up and pushed Mike forward and slammed him against the counter by grabbing him by the neck from behind, and before he realized what was happening I positioned my oiled-up penis and buried half of it up his ass.

"OH MY GOD…. WHAT THE FUCK DUDE." He screamed out in complete pain, as I kept thrusting forward, feeling his muscle rings pressing and half breaking hard against my shaft, I looked down and saw his hole completely stretched with my manhood. He started to cry, and I just put three fingers inside his mouth to shut him up.

“Listen very carefully, Mikey… Just because I'm gonna let you use my _seven_ -year-old son for sex. That doesn't make me your bitch. This is going to be a two-way street. You give and you take or you don't get anything at all. Do you understand me?" As I said this last part I shoved in further.

"Y-Yes, boss, please… It hurts… man, please- J-just calm down, I was just talking. Take it easy… I haven't been fucked b-before…" Mike had tears coming from his eyes and was trying to pull away from me.

"Well, you just calm down and hold still. I will stay in place while you get accustomed to me inside you."

"Just pull it out man." He pleaded.

Devon started to laugh. He had returned and was now seeing the whole scene with an innocent grin on his lips.

"What's so funny, son?" I asked looking at him.

"He's such a baby. It's just a dick! I took it, and I'm only seven!" Devon laughed some more as he went to working on his sandwich again.

"Hear that Mike? A seven year is laughing at you because he's more of a man than you are."

“Okay, okay, okay just hold on." Mike's breathing was slowly coming under control. "I just wasn't expecting it. That's all. I'm man enough."

I held still and slowly rubbed my hand up and down his back.

"Look, sorry I did that the way I did, but don't for one moment think you're in control here. I am opening myself and my very, very underage son up for you to use sexually in all those perverted ways you always joke about. To do whatever you want, except for shit, I draw the line there."

"Can I piss on him?" Mike's voice had smoothed out.

"Yes, you can, but nothing happens that I don't approve of. And apparently there's a lot I approve of. But just know that you are not in charge. What happens is because I choose to let it happen. It doesn't matter if it's fucking anyone in my family. I am not your bitch, and you better be ready to receive whatever you dish out. Now I am going to fuck you. I am going to fuck you till I'm balls deep in you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes. You're the boss, I understand. Just go slow, please..."

And I did. By the end I was going balls deep into Mike's firm ass and he was moaning like he enjoyed it. Devon had finished his sandwich and scooted over spreading his legs on either side of Mike's head.

"Suck my dicky while my dad fucks your ass." He said with a cute smile.

"Aw, man." Was his reply, but then he took Devon's little nail into his mouth along with his balls, and sucked on them as I pounded his ass.

"Look who's the slave now, daddy." Devon laughed.

"Don't get to smart because soon it's going to be you getting fucked by him, young man."

"I can't wait." Devon grinned openly.

After about five minutes of fucking Mike, I felt I had made my point. I slowly slipped out and gave him a hard slap on the ass.

"Trust me, we're gonna do this again."

Mike pulled off Devon's dick. "Yes, sir anytime you want, sir. Thank you, boss man." Mike laid across the counter for a few more minutes before pushing himself up. Then turned to me.

"I appreciate everything. Please don't let me ruin it by shooting my mouth off. Anytime you feel I need to be put in my place, then do so. Fuck me, spank me, slap me, whatever… Just don't shut me out please…"

I could see real worry in Mike's eyes, fat tears were coming from them again. He really was a man that needed to be a part of something, or else, his whole world seemed to crumble apart instantly. I had reached my hand for him, and he had clung to my whole arm. He was in need, and who was I to just ignore a man with such high devotion for me?

Reaching out, I put my hand firmly around his head and pulled him into me. I went for a deep kiss, and he automatically melted into it, letting me ram my tongue down his throat.

I pulled back after a minute, and still saw moisture in his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you for giving me permission to be part of this, boss..." He pressed his sticky lips back against mine and ran his tongue in my mouth this time, hot breath against my cheeks as I hugged him closer. “Besides, I can´t wait to fuck all of your family…”

Pushing him away, I looked at him hard "What are you talking about?"

"You said it didn't matter if I was fucking any one in your family, that you were always the boss." Mike's expression was deadpan for a moment, then a sly grin appeared on his naughty face.

I laughed "And you’re back.... The same old Mike. Well… if you think you can get into my wife's cunt, then good luck on that."

"Challenge accepted, but first I think there is a certain little boy who wants Mike's big meat up _his_ little boy cunt." Mike spun around with joy, and playfully grabbed Devon off the counter and walked into the dining room.

"Which is your chair boss man?"

Pointing to the one at the end of the table I said "That one. Why?"

"I want to fuck your son on the dining room table. Well, I plan to fuck him in every room in the house before the weekend is up. But I want to fuck him here first. This way every time you sit down to eat, you will picture Devon getting fucked. Every time you eat, you will probably get a hard on remembering Devon's tight little hole sliding up and down my cock."  Mike just smiled as he sat his naked ass up onto the table where my place mat would normally go. He laid back so his legs hung off the edge.

"Come on Devon, climb on top of me. Show me just how much you want this hard cock up inside you. Show us just what a pussy boy you are."

Devon didn't hesitate. He jumped up onto one of the chairs and then crawled over to Mike like a dog after a bone. Devon straddled Mike's middle and spread his ass cheeks over his cock.

"Boss dad, why don't you pull up your chair and get between my legs."

I simply did as I was asked.

"Now help guide my hard cock up into your seven-year-old son's ass." Mike was calm and cool.

He just laid there. "Come on champ, you want my big penis in your boy pussy then make it happen."

Devon lifted himself up. "Put his cock to my pussy, daddy."

I wrapped my hand around his hard dick and aimed it at Devon's already fucked rose bud. The kid slowly lowered himself until the tip of Mike's cock head touched his puckered hole. "Ready Uncle Mike?"

 _We're calling him Uncle now, really_? I thought.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, little prince."

Devon just dropped his body weight down onto the hard cock until it was all the way in.

"Oh fuck." Mike exhaled. "So fucking hot and tight."

"The best you'll ever have." I said as Devon exhaled with short breath and closed his eyes tightly.

I let go of Mike's cock and just looked at my son's tight little hole pushed open and wrapped around the hard piece of man meat.

Devon slowly lifted himself up and then dropped himself back down on the cock. Devon was fucking himself on Mike's cock. Devon slowly picked up speed thrusting himself up and down on the cock wedged in his ass.

I leaned forward as I watched my son's asshole slide up and down Mike's hard cock.

Mike was right. I would never be able to eat dinner again without remembering this.

I enjoyed the view of Devon's asshole slipping on and off Mike's cock. I was getting hard again. I wondered if Devon could handle two cocks at once.

"Man o man your family is the best, boss." Mike crowed, then grasped Devon by the hips and started to help him ride up and down faster, popping noises coming out from the infant’s anus. "I'm gonna fill your faggot ass with my man juice, kid..." Mike pushed Devon down so he was fully impaled on Mike's cock. The adult grunted over and over as he was obviously cumming in Dev's tight ass.

Mike moaned and let go of Devon and laid back. Devon laid down on top of him and slowly crawled forward pulling himself off of Mike's softening cock.

I was rock hard again and thought about fucking one of them again, but decided to wait.

"Hey champ," Mike cooed brushing Devon's hair. "How about we take a shower before our next round."

"Sounds good, Uncle Mike." Devon replied happily. They got up off the table and headed for the shower.

"Hey. Dev have you ever played with your piss? It is absolutely filled with Vitamin B…" Mike started putting his hand over Devon's small shoulder and turning around to wink at me.

I just rolled my eyes.


	2. Neighbors

They got up off the table and headed for the shower.

"Hey Devon have you ever played with your piss…?" Mike said putting his arm around Devon's shoulder.

 _Oh god_ I thought.

My cell phone rang. The caller ID came up as Mikey's mom "You guys go ahead I'll catch up."

"Hello"

" _Hi Brett, it’s Marcy_ "

"Hi, Marcy, what's up, you all okay?"

" _Well, Tom and I are over in Pineville, and can't get back home. We have a hotel room for the night but the boys are home alone. Everything has been fine till now. We have called them several times to check in on them, but now Chad isn't answering his phone."_

"Maybe they just fell asleep?" I offered

" _Our two boys home alone on a Friday night falling asleep? Yeah, right... Could you possibly go over and check on them?_ "

"I'm sure their okay but yes I will go check on them."

" _You’re such a dear, you'll find a key under the purple pot if you need it._ "

"Ok, and if there's a problem, I can always bring them back to my house."

" _Well, let us know either way, oh hold on, Tom wants to talk to you._ "

" _Brett, Tom here, I'm sure the kids are okay, but you know how mothers can be…_ "

"Hey, no problem Tom, besides… Maybe I can get to know the boys better, you know, like you have with Devon playing truth or dare."

I heard Tom cough but then I hung up on him.

Heading in to the bathroom I found them in the shower, a strong smell of urine filling the air. Devon was on his knees, eyes closed, face turned up, and Mike pissing a golden stream down onto his face and hair.

"Hey boss, come on in. I got plenty for both of you." Mike offered with a smile.

"Yeah, as fun as that sounds, I'll pass, Devon can have it all. I gotta go check on a neighbor. You two have, fun and I'll be back as soon as I can." I walked out of the room and heard Mike say: “…Okay boy, now open your mouth, and don’t swallow yet…”

 

It was pouring hard at the moment, so I decided to put on my waist high fishing waders. This pair came up to the bottom of my ass, and the boot sections were connected by a flap that nestled under my balls. They were then held in place by a pair of suspenders. Putting them on I was covered in rubber up to my lower hip, with my balls and cock and hairy ass all exposed.

Over that I put on a hood style rain coat that was knee length. Those were the only two things I was wearing over my sweaty skin. Tightening the hood around my face I set off to the neighbors. It was only five doors down, but the heaviness of the rain actually made it go slower than I expected.

As I walked up their front sidewalk another crack of thunder peeled out. Getting under the front porch roof, I was able to shake myself as dry as possible and drop the hood. I opened enough buttons on the raincoat to expose my chest, but nothing more. I thought about ringing the doorbell, but then decided _: what the hell, I’m gonna fuck these kids.._.

Finding the purple pot, I retrieved the key and let myself in. All the lights were on, but I didn't see either of the boys. I stood still, listened and could hear sounds coming from the back bedroom area, so I walked quietly in that direction.

Getting closer, I could hear the sounds of grunts and moaning. The good pleasurable kind. It was obvious someone was having sex.

"Damn, my phone battery is dead." I recognized Chad, the 12-year-old's voice.

"I told you not to waste it filming us." That older voice sounded like either Trevor or Ty. The 15-year-old twins that lived next door. They were the only black family in the neighborhood.

The bedroom door was open, so I decided to just walk in. It really looked like an Oreo cookie. Mikey, Devon's best friend was on his hands and knees. One of the twins was fucking him in the mouth, while the other was buried up his ass.

It was hot to see, and I quickly threw a hard on. Chad had his back to me, and was bent over a night stand trying to hook up his phone charger. Ty and Trevor looked at me, but I quickly gave them a wink and put my finger to my mouth giving them the hush signal. They both grinned.

I opened my rain coat all the way, and exposed my hard dad cock. The one fucking Mikey's ass pulled out, and let me see what looked like 6 hard beautiful black inches of cock. I licked my lips appreciatively and gave him a smile. He pushed back into the small 8-year-old ass in front of him.

I stepped quietly up behind Chad who still hadn't noticed someone came in the room. I could see his reddish asshole glistening, so I figured he was already lubed. I quickly reached out, grasped his hips and slid just the tip of my cock into him.

"Uh, what..." Chad tried to stand, up but I held firmly onto his hips. He looked back to see who it was.

"Oh fuck, what the- Mr. Brett… W-what are you doing here?" He was so confused and looked so pretty like that.

"I'm about to fuck this sweet ass of yours like you have been doing to Devon." I replied calmly.

"I-I'm sorry s-sir, I didn't mean to-"

I cut him off. "It's all good, Chad. I'm not mad. He likes it and I assume you enjoy fucking him. Right?"

"Well… ah… yes." Chad still had uncertainty in his voice.

"Then it's okay. I know all about you, and Mikey and Devon, and all is good. I know Devon and you guys suck your dad’s cock, but he doesn't fuck any of you right?"

"No, he doesn't." Chad confirmed.

"But someone does fuck you, I could see the lube on your hole, and the tip of my cock slid in pretty easy for such a small butt." I slipped another half inch in to his hot hole.

"Yes." He exhaled.

"Would it be okay if I fuck you? Would you like some hard daddy dick up your ass?"

"Oh yes please." He begged.

I steadily slid the rest of the way into Chad's hot ass, as he screamed in pleasure.

"That's a nice hard daddy cock inside you Chad. Not as big as those black snakes you’re used to,

but I hope you enjoy it just as much."

"Yes, sir. It feels good... I wish my daddy would fuck me…" Chad grunted as I had pulled out and slammed into him full length at once. "He's not as big as you, but still I wish he would fuck me."

"I have an idea where we can make that happen."

Looking over at the twins. "Does Tom play around with you guys too?"

Ty spoke up. "Yea man, we have suck sessions with him, and these two. He fucks us in the ass and we fuck him. But Devon's never been a part of any those times, honest."

"That's cool, if he wants to, you two can play with him whenever he wants. That includes fucking his boy pussy."

"We might be a bit big for him." Trevor suggested smiling.

"You only have a half inch on me and he loved it, when I went balls deep into him earlier."

"You fucked Devon, cool" Chad expressed, eyes wide. "You should have brought him over with you. Hey, why did you come over, and how did you get in tho?"

"Your Mom called worried because you weren't answering your phone. She told me where the key was. Devon's back home getting fucked by my friend Mike. He´s is also teaching him about ass licking and piss play, and god only knows what else while I'm over here..."

"And you're really okay if we start fucking him?" Ty asked

"Well, if he finds out Mikey has been getting it from both ends by you two, he certainly is going to want to have the same fun. Besides, I would love to watch that, plus… Maybe we could all fuck each other. If I'm not too old for you, that is."

"Shit man your one hot father, I'd spread my legs for anytime. But be careful dude, you know what they say, once you go black you never wanna go back." Trevor laughed.

Ty added "Once you been fucked by these black beauties you will just be begging for more."

I pulled my cell phone out of the pocket of the rain coat, and then took it off completely. I dropped the suspenders and let the waders drop to the floor.

Still fucking Chad, I dialed his mom's phone.

Tom answered quickly " _Hello_."

"Hey, you nasty daddy. It's Brett."

" _Look Brett… We gotta talk about this... I can explain everything… The kids saw an adult movie and now like to make up things…_ " You could hear the extreme worry in his voice.

"You can explain how you taught my 7-year-old son to suck your cock along with your own boys." I raised my voice.

" _Okay, I understand that’s what they told you, and you are getting upset… But don't do anything rash..._ ” I heard him broke and lower his voice, he paused for a moment as if he was finding a private spot to talk. “ _Chad- Chad would be happy to suck you off if you want, it would only be fair…_ " Tom offered desperately.

"Suck me off." I laughed. "That would be hard for him to do right now, since I got my hard boy-fucker buried balls deep in his ass right now."

" _You what!_ " Tom screamed. " _Oh, nothing dear, everything is good, go back to your shower_ …"

Screaming as best as he could in a whisper. " _He's too young to fuck, you shouldn't have raped him._ "

"Rape him?" I laughed "He was already all greased up. I'm not the first big cock up his ass"

" _What? Who?_ " Tom sounded panicky

"Maybe he got the idea from watching how much his dad enjoyed getting fucked by two big black cocks."

" _Oh, you know about that.._." Tom sounded defeated.

"Don't worry about it man, I hope to find out what it feels like to get fucked by them myself."

" _Oh, so right now you're fucking Chads ass, where is Mikey?_ "

"Dude… you really don't want to know." I laughed and heard the twins chuckle.

" _Oh come on, I gotta know, he’s my fucking child!"_ Tom pleaded

"Let's just say… It looks like an Oreo cookie on his bed…"

It took a moment, but the realization set. " _Oh… Oh!... Fucking hell! And I'm missing it!"_

"Don't worry perv dad, it isn't his first time with them, and I'm sure it won't be their last. You can watch next time. But more importantly, you have two sons wishing you would fuck them. You got some work cut out for you when you get back."

" _Oh man, I am so fucking hard right now..._ " Tom whined, although sounding a little more relieved knowing that I wasn’t going to run to the police or black mail him.

"You better let your wife think it's for her." I laughed "So, enough of this chit chat. I got some serious ass fucking to take care of here. You wanna say anything to your dad Chad?" I held the phone in front of Chads face.

"Mr. Brett's c-cock feels so good inside me dad... I l-love getting fucked. Do it harder please sir, fuck me harder!" He whimpered as my stick kept fucking him raw.

"You heard the kid, I have my orders. Night." Then I hung up.

Grabbing Chad with both hands on his hips, I started thrusting harder into him with full tip to balls thrusts. I leaned over and clamped my lips onto Ty's pouty black nipple, and sucked on it. Ty was in Mikey's small mouth using his right hand to guide him. With his left, he lifted my face up to his and we kissed.

His soft big lips sizzled my mouth as he shoved his long tongue in.

It must have been a sight. 15-year-old Trevor driving his teen black cock into Mikey's 8-year-old white ass as Mikey sucked Trevor's twin brother's cock. Getting his cock sucked by Mikey, Ty was frenching with a 28-year-old hairy and sweaty, boy-lover daddy, while this last one fucked 12-year-old Chad in the ass.

Ty pulled out of Mikey's mouth. "Move Chad to the side of the bed." He more or less commanded.

I tugged on Chad's hip, and swung him off the bedside table so he was leaning over the edge of the bed. I never pulled out of him and kept fucking his hot ass. Ty stood up on the bed in front of me straddling over Chad.

"Come on daddy, show me how good you are at sucking big cock." Ty was taunting me.

I leaned my head in and opened my mouth. The large flared black head touched my lips and I slowly sucked him in till my bearded chin hit his balls.

"Awe fuck man! He took all of it at once! Fucking deep throating me…"

"Maybe his ass is as deep." Trevor said.

Ty had his hands behind my head and was giving me a good steady fuck into my mouth. I was gonna cum and grasped harder onto Chad's hips, and plunged in full hilt then shot my load.

"Aw he's cumming, man… I can feel it!" Chad called out loudly with his fists clenched.

"Fuck, me too…" And Trevor dropped a load of young semen into Mikey's even younger boy pussy. Then collapsed onto the bed pulling Mikey’s small frame into his curled-up body.

"You want my spunk, daddy?" Ty questioned.

I just shook my head yes, but didn't pull off his cock. Ty slipped his cock out till just his head was in my mouth and started to cum. I could feel the warm salty liquid splash across my tongue. I swallowed as fast as I could. When I felt his shots decreasing, I held the remainder in my mouth.

Ty pulled out, and dropped to the bed. I grabbed Chad by the head, brought his mouth to mine, and kissed him deeply, shoving Ty's cum into Chad’s mouth. Chad sucked it all down and tongued my mouth for all he could get.

We fell to the bed together. We all laid there for several minutes just catching our breath and energy.

I sat up "That was fantastic, guys. I hope I get to play some more with all of you."

"Any time, hot dad, just let us know." Ty and Chad almost said at the same time.

"And I think your dad is going to be more than eager to fuck you now Chad." I offered with a warm smile.

"Great" he said smiling at me. He crawled over into Ty's arms and they curled up, just like Trevor and Mikey were.

"Looks like you all are ready for some sleep time. I'll let myself out." I picked up my rain gear and headed out the door. Looking back, I got the impression they all had fallen asleep already.

Walking out the front door, I locked it up and put the key back under the purple pot. I hadn't put my rain gear back on yet, and stood on the darkened front porch naked.

It was after 11, and I noticed most of the houses had their lights out. There was no street light between here and my house, and I was very sure there would be no car traffic. So I decided to just walk back naked in the rain. I bundled my gear up under my arm and stepped out to the walkway. I was actually surprised that the rain was feeling warm.

Feeling like a kid doing something naughty I walked to the middle of the street and headed for home. The third house down was the Porters. Mark and… what's her name. I remember my wife telling me they were newlyweds of about six months. She was a couple months pregnant. They were both about 24 or 25, and he was a youth minister at the Baptist church. I never actually had a talk with him, but just exchanged a friendly wave or acknowledgment when I saw him in the street.

I noticed a light on in a side room, but something caught my attention. I couldn't be 100% sure but I got the impression someone was in the bushes looking in thru the window. I walked a few steps past the house, and then cut over into the next yard, then backtracked to the bushes outside the lite up window.

The person was watching inside so intensely that he didn't realize I was there. He was under the roof overhang in between the bushes and the house. It was a male, I was guessing teenage, and he was completely naked.

I could tell he was beating off slowly to whatever he was watching. I set my gear down on the ground and stepped in next to him. He practically jumped out of his skin. It looked like he was going to run, so I grabbed his arm with one hand, and with the other I put my finger to my lips giving him the hush signal.

Once he looked at me, I realized it was Kenneth, the 16-year-old neighbor kid. Now this kid was the perfect description of the all American boy next door with his impeccable model level good looks. He was a super star jock at the catholic high school where he went. Which happened to be a part of the parish I attended.

I had seen this kid many a time in the streets around home, at church and on the sports fields for school games. You couldn't help but admire him and his charm and his very polite manners.

I leaned into his ear and whispered. "It's okay, you're not in trouble. Trust me." And then winked. Letting go of his arm I motioned to the fact that I was naked also. His eyes widened as he looked me over but relaxed a little.

"What are we watching?" I whispered again.

He just nodded to the window. I turned to look expecting to see Mrs. Porter but instead I saw Mark, naked with a man standing behind him, who was also naked, and apparently fucking him where he stood. The man had his arms around Mark's furry chest twisting his nipples as he thrust himself up into his hairy ass. Mark's head was turned, and the two were kissing.

But even more stunning, was the fact there was a boy, I guessed to be about only four, or three years old, in front of Mark sucking his cock.

I turned my head and looked at Kenneth. "Fucking hot..." I said softly

Kenneth shook his head in agreement and smiled.

"Do you know who the man and kid are?"

Kenneth finally spoke. "No, I don't."

I realized Kenneth was now looking at my body as much as he was watching the action inside. This all American was definitely into guys.

"Have you watched Mark often?"

Kenneth blushed "I kinda window peek all over the neighborhood. But if Mark's office lights are on this late then he is usually with a guy, or kid or both, like tonight. So I always try to come and watch the action."

Interesting to know that Mark does this on a regular basis and with such young kids too.

"Has he ever invited you in?" I asked

"No, but if he did I sure would say yes." He replied quickly.

"And which one would you like to be? The one sucking cock, or the one getting fucked, or the one doing the fucking?" I looked at him directly with a warm smile and caressed his cheek.

"Oh… I like sucking, or being fucked by older guys." Kenneth blushed again

"Have you ever peeked at me?"

"Yes" He replied softly "You're the hottest man on the block. You're a stud, and your cock is so big…"

It was my turn to slightly blush.

"Well thanks for thinking I'm the hottest guy on the block, but I think you are way more of a stud than I am."

"You really think so?" Kenneth beamed at the compliment. "But I said you're the hottest man. I'm still a kid…"

I decided to take a chance. I put my hands on his chest and slid them around feeling him up. I leaned in close to his ear. "You are the sexiest, hottest, stud I have ever seen. Man or kid..." I was letting my hands roam freely now across his chest and stomach with one, and across his back onto his ass with the other.

"You are the definition of a hot walking hard on." I had my left hand slipping up and down his ass crack and my right tweaking his nipples.

He reached out and closed his fingers around my throbbing hard on. I couldn't believe I was hard again but there it was.

"So you've been fucked before?"

"Y-yes sir." He stammered.

"When you've peeked at me have you ever thought about me fucking you?" I growled in his ear.

"Oh god, yes… All the time." He was panting as my left hand had slipped into his crack, and two of my fingers were pushing against his sweaty jock asshole.

"Would you like my hard daddy cock up inside your jock pussy?"

“Yes please fuck me, fuck me with your big cock, daddy… Show me how much you love my hard body. How much you appreciate it... Please fuck me, dad..." He was begging with his eyes closed, fully immersed in his own fantasy.

I turned him so he was leaning against the windowsill looking in at the action inside. I stood behind him, and pushed the tip on my cock to his hole.

"Tell me what other men have fucked you?"

"I shouldn't tell you that. I don't want them to get into trouble…"

"I won't tell a soul I promise. Matter of fact I will tell you a secret about me."

"Okay, what's that?"

"I fucked my seven-year-old son Devon today."

"Aw- fuck… that would have been hot to see. A stud dad like you fucking his own son… If I tell you, will you then fuck me please?"

"Yes." I slipped just the head in and he moaned softly. "Father Jack."

Father Jack was a good looking red head who was fresh out of seminary, and this was his first assignment.

"That's hot." I slid in inch by inch and Kenneth moaned with appreciation.

Once I was all the way in I leaned across Kenneth's back and started to lick and bite his neck. My hands roamed freely across his hard-tight jock body. Thrusting at an ever increasing speed, I whispered in his ear.

"You have the greatest fucking body I've ever seen. You're so hot and my cock inside feels incredible."

He almost purred like a cat. "You feel so good inside me, daddy..."

"As good as when Father Jack fucks you?" I nibbled his ear.

"Fucking better, you're better than any fuck I ever had. I just always knew you would be so good at filling me up. You're so much better than any fantasies I ever had about you doing it… I love your hot man body taking my faggot jock ass… I love you're hot hard big daddy cock taking me. I can feel you hitting deep inside me..."

This was the best fuck I have ever had. Better than any time with my wife. Better than with Devon, which in all honesty, I only fucked him, so I could do it before Mike did. I wasn't gonna let his first man cock be anyone other than mine. Fucking Mike was just to prove a point. And fucking Chad was fun but it was also to establish an alpha role.

But fucking Kenneth, this was just pure lust. Pure male on male animal pleasure. Hot hard male flesh on hot muscle jock body. This fuck was for the pure enjoyment of fucking.

Kenneth's hard muscled lean body with the tight smooth but soft skin was driving every one of my senses crazy.

"You are a walking wet dream." I panted into his ear. "And I can't believe I'm getting to touch you, to feel you, to caress you, to lick you to kiss you, to feel your body against mine much less to actually be fucking you."

I moved my hand down to his cock to jerk him off.

"No please, just let me cum from you fucking me…" He pleaded.

I moved my hand away and back to his 6-pack stomach.

Looking up, and into the window, I saw that Mark was now rimming the toddler while jerking the man's cock. I was definitely gonna get to know this neighbor better.

"I can't hold out much longer Kenneth. I'm so close to cumming."

"Yes, please let me feel your hot seed take me..." He grunted.

I grasped onto his hips and plunged all the way in and started to shoot. It was mind wracking. My body shook with an orgasm like I can't remember since when.

"Ah… I can feel your hot cum, I gonna cum to…" And he did. Just from being fucked. Never touching his cock. Long thick ropes of cum shot out and onto the side of the house. I felt his legs shaking, and his body quiver.

I took a few steps back pulling him with me, and I collapsed onto the grass. He followed me down and landed on top of me. With the rain pouring down on us caressing our bodies, he leaned forward and we kissed deep and passionately. It was like a scene from a movie that never really seems quite real.

He pulled up from me and looked down into my eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me… but I think I might be falling in love with you..." He was searching my eyes for acceptance, for agreement, for anything that wasn't rejection. I could tell he was absolutely a teenage boy looking for love and having crushes with any guy that was nice to him.

Putting my right hand behind his head I pulled him back down to me, and we kissed tenderly. He pulled up again and looked at me. I knew I had to give him a response.

"I hope next time we can do this somewhere, where we can make love to each other and not just fuck… I like you so much, baby boy. I want you to be mine…"

He instantly got a smile on his face, and leaned back down for another kiss, and then laid down on my chest. We let the rain continue to wash across us as we basked in the warmth of each other.

 But all good things must come to an end, and Kenneth knew it. He raised himself up gave me a quick peck on the lips, then jumped to his feet. He held out his hand to help to my feet. The rain was getting lighter at the moment.

"I gotta get back." Kenneth commented. Do you have your cell in that rain coat?"

"Yes."

Kenneth picked up the coat and stepped under the house's overhang out of the rain. Fished out the phone and typed away. Then slipped it back into the coat. And handed it to me.

"I put my number in there. Please text me anytime you want. Promise me." He was begging like a school girl.

"Okay I promise." I then gave him another quick kiss. His face lite up and then he disappeared into the dark.

I stepped over to the window just in time to see the man cumming on Mark's face as Mark was apparently cumming over the kid’s ass cheeks. Then I picked up the rest of my rain gear and headed home.

The front porch light was on and I debated going around back, but then decided fuck it and walked up to the front door. I stood there in the light, and if anyone was watching, they got an eye full.

Devon and Mike were asleep in Devon's bed with Devon curled up in Mike's solid arms, stains of cum covering the Iron Man mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> show me some love.


End file.
